havenmainefandomcom-20200214-history
Magic Hour: Part 1
"Magic Hour: Part 1" is the 33rd episode of Haven, and the seventh episode of the third season, airing on 2 November 2012. Synopsis With Audrey and Duke following a lead in Colorado, Nathan and Tommy must deal with the latest “trouble” on their own when they discover someone in town has the ability to raise the dead. Plot Rica and Dan Hamilton are grieving at sunset over the accidental death of their daughter Lizzy, but the mother stops her husband from calling the police. She tells him they were told to wait. They soon find Lizzy miraculously alive. Next day they are coming to grips with the event when the mother is hit and killed by a car. Audrey goes to Colorado to find the mother of James Cogan, taking Duke with her. Nathan finds Hamilton suspicious, as his wife is taken away, so he tasks Tommy to watch him. At the station Jordan tells Nathan that her Guard colleague Grady is missing about the time the Bolt-Gun Killer came to town. A photo of the Killer in action reveals Grady's watch, so they think Grady is the killer. Hamilton has withdrawn a large sum of money, so Tommy and Nathan theorise that he is paying his wife's killer. Audrey and Duke discover that June Cogan is now in a home for the aged. At the morgue Hamilton causes a ruckus to prevent an autopsy on his wife, who comes to life at sunset. At the station Hamilton explains that he was told to put the money in the locker and wait till sunset. Nathan receives a report that the car which hit Rica Hamilton is owned by the Coopers who Hamilton explains are his business partners. Dwight is a little shocked when Jordan asks for his help. They go to see the Troubled man that Grady was sent to bring back. He tells them that he went to meet Grady but the cops showed up so he ran. In Colorado, June Cogan has Alzheimer's and thinks Audrey is Sarah, causing her to ask why she had changed her hair colour. The nurse comes in and tells them to leave. At the Cooper house at sunset Nathan and Tommy find Cooper dead on the floor and his wife hysterically asking why her husband hadn't come back to life. Duke has stolen a photo album from Mrs Cogan's room from which he and Audrey learn that James Cogan got married to someone called Arla in 1983. Nathan figures that it must be an employee, and with some investigation discovers that the housekeeper, Moira, worked for both families. Noelle's boyfriend, Joseph, doesn't like her involved in Moira's blackmail scheme. Moira races in, saying they have to leave, as the police are on to them. Noelle is diffident, Joseph supports her, and Moira, understanding that her sister is being swayed by Joseph, shoots him. Noelle touches him and absorbs his death, becoming greatly weakened. Nathan and Tommy arrive, Joseph is alive and the sisters are gone. A background check reveals that the sisters' family had a cabin out at Trepingas Cove. At the cabin Moira helps Noelle onto the couch and complains that all the roads are blocked, so they can't leave. Noelle says she wants to stop, but Moira doesn't. Audrey discovers that Arla Cogan killed herself when James disappeared, so with no leads, she is discouraged. Duke consoles her. They kiss, but, before long, Audrey stops, worried about the consequences. The next day, Duke tries to imagine Audrey as a redhead, like Sarah, giving Audrey an idea. Dwight calls Nathan to tell him that Grady died on Route #17 a while ago, so he is not the killer. Jordan tells Nathan that a cop was the last to see Grady alive, but Nathan is aware of no police activity out on Route #17. Audrey in wig pretends to be Sarah for June Cogan and learns that James is actually Sarah's son. Audrey and Duke return to Haven, and Nathan calls them to come looking for the sisters. Getting the GPS coordinates for them from Tommy's car, he notices that the car has been to Route #17. Nathan and Tommy find Noelle at the next cabin, though Moira is off scavenging. Tommy is defensive about Nathan going into the trunk of his car for a blanket for Noelle, saying Nathan is better with people, so he, Tommy, would get the blanket. Outside, Noelle is put in the car and Nathan asks Tommy to check inside for anything that might say where Moira has gone. Then Nathan looks in Tommy's car trunk, where he finds a bolt-gun and realizes that Tommy is the bolt-gun killer. Tommy returns and sees that Nathan is holding the bolt gun and tells Nathan he shouldn't have found that. Tommy shoots Nathan in the stomach, killing him. Noelle runs off in the confusion, as Audrey and Duke arrive to see Nathan bleeding on the ground with Tommy shooting at the disappearing Noelle. Coverage in the Haven Herald The resuscitation of Rica Hamilton is described in the Haven Herald as the result of a rare "mysterious sleeping sickness" that made her appear dead to medical professionals. Dr. Rudy Lucassi is quoted extensively in the article, as is Dan Hamilton, Rica's husband. This edition of the Herald also includes a guide to local events, including a performance by punk rocker's The Losers' Club at The Shop, the crowning of the year's Haven Lobster Queen, and a local LARPing convention taking place at Trapingus Cove. Credits Main Cast *Emily Rose as Audrey Parker *Lucas Bryant as Nathan Wournos *Eric Balfour as Duke Crocker Guest Starring *Edge (credited as WWE Superstar Edge) as Dwight Hendrickson *Kate Kelton as Jordan McKee *Claudia Black as Moira *Chad Willett as Dan Hamilton *Melanie Scrofano as Noelle *Dorian Missick as Tommy Bowen/Arla Cogan *Bree Williamson as Claire Callahan Cast * Andrew Bush as Joseph Brentner *Glenn Lefchak as Stan the Cop *Christopher Shore as Dr. Lucassi * Lisa Berry as Rica Hamilton * Tanya Chedrawy as Nurse * Pasha Ebrahimi as Glen * Joan Gregson as June Cogan * Martha Irving as Sophia Carter * Lauren Liem as Lizzie Hamilton * Gordon White as Ray Quotes *'Duke': Hey. Why're you so nervous? Audrey: I've been, what, three other people in my life, and one of them was involved with the Colorado Kid. And he could be on the other side of that door. And all I can think about is, I should've worn my other pants. Duke: Audrey, you are officially a girl. But look, let's just pray that he doesn't have a unibrow. Notes * Emily Rose previously worked with Claudia Black and fellow season three guest Nolan North in the Uncharted video game series. * Both parts of "Magic Hour" took place on the same day. Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes